ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam
The ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam '''is a mobile suit piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha and the successor to the MBF-02 Strike Rouge Gundam and the MBF-03 Rosso Aegis Gundam. Technology and Characteristics Inspired by the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and its Striker Pack support system, both of which Orb engineers had copious time to study, the Akatsuki Gundam utilizes the combat-potential technologies of the Strike in conjunction with newer Orb-based prototype technologies. Features ;*Operating System :The Akatsuki utilizes a customised version of the ''G'eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver Operating System'' - the same operating system used on the "GAT-X" series - created by Kira Yamato. This system was devised to make Natural pilots combat-proficient using a mobile suit, parring their against Coordinator pilots. ;*"Yata-no-Kagami" Anti-Beam Reflection System :While mostly similar to other mobile suits, the Akatsuki nevertheless features a unique piece of technology: the entire body of the suit (including its armaments and backpacks) is covered with a specialized mirror coating called "Yata-no-Kagami", which is capable of deflecting beam fire or reflecting shots back to their source. Due to this coating, the mobile suit is able to block beam weapons ranging from a beam rifle blast to a Positron Blaster Cannon round. Armaments ;*Type-71DS Defense Shield :The Akatsuki is equipped with a large arm-mounted defense shield. Coated with the same anti-beam reflective coating on the mobile suit, the shield is capable of deflecting or reflecting large beam blasts, including a round from a Positron Blaster Cannon. ;*Type-72BR "Hyakurai" Beam Rifle :The Akatsuki is equipped with "Hyakurai" Beam Rifle as primary ranged weapon. Comparable to other models of beam rifles, the "Hyakurai" beam rifle can destroy an enemy mobile suit in the single shot. ;*Type-73J2 "Naginata" Twin Beam Saber :The Akatsuki is equipped with a prototype Twin Beam Saber (or "Beam Naginata") - a double-bladed separable beam saber for close combat. Similar in design to the "Lacerta" Beam Saber carried by the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, the Twin Beam Saber can detach into two individual beam sabers or recombine its beam sabers back into a Twin Beam Saber. When detached, one of the beam sabers can be mounted to the "Hyakurai" Beam Rifle as a bayonet for the beam rifle. ;*Type-74RG "Denki" Railguns :Found on the right cannon on the backpack, like the Freedom, the Akatsuki is equipped with a railgun capable of destroying a ship with one shot and puncture metal by the use of electricity. ;*Type-75PC "Scylla" Plasma Beam Cannon :Like the one on the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, it has enough power to tear through the entire width of an Earth Alliance battle ship and is the most powerful beam cannon on the Akatsuki. ;*57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle :Stored on top of the backpack, there are two 57mm Beam Rifles that are capable of firing even if they are still on the suit. History Construction Before his eventual death on C.E. 71, fearing that the ORB Union will face another war, Uzumi Nara Athha commissioned the creation of the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam during the last moments of Onogoro. Despite his death, Erica Simmons continued its development until it was done on late C.E. 73. Its existence remained a secret as per Uzumi's orders, only to be used as the nation's last line of defense, or if Cagalli is in dire need of additional power (though according to his voice-recorded will, Uzumi hoped that the day that the mobile suit's hangar will be opened would never come). Second Battle of Orb The Akatsuki Gundam is piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. She piloted this mobile suit to defend Orb against a ZAFT attack in C.E. 74, after being informed of its existence by Ledonir Kisaka. Cagalli assumes command of the Orb military, and uses the Akatsuki Gundam to try and defend Orb against ZAFT's forces, but was soon confronted by ZAFT's great red suits, ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam pilot Rey Za Burrel and ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam pilot Mare Strode. While Rey's beam attacks only backfire, he easily outperforms her by using melee attacks, giving minor damage to the gold mobile suit.